Korean Play Mate
by Warioguy54
Summary: Juri gets injured and is stuck in piltover for a while, and now she has to find somewhere to stay during her recovery. She finds an warehouse which she deems uninhabited, yet unbenounced to her is already occupied by a certain kind of crazy. Angst and Fluff ensue. Jinx x Juri and Vi x Caitlyn.
1. Chase in Progress

This is one of my first stories on fabrication so be gentle with me for I am still just a little ametuer. And with that lets start the show.

It was past midnight in the streets of piltover and the policing force was hot on the tail of a brand new villainess. They couldn't get a good look at her, she perfectly hid within the shadows and was always just out of reach. This was chase was making Vi anxious to procure this new perpetrator so she can realign her focuses on catching that blue haired miscreant that had been terrorizing her for so long.

"What is that all you got, I cant fucking see why they put the likes of you of all people to 'protect' this city, its pretty fucking ridiculous", said the slim shadowy figure. This tipped the enforcer over the edge.

"As soon as I catch you I am going to tear your tongue out through your fucking cunt", Vi exploded. She started bolting towards her target as fast as humanly possible. As if on queue a giant brick wall appeared before them.

"End of the line you little good for nothing punk, you've got nowhere else to go", Vi said arrogantly. Her target attempted to jump up onto the wall but was automatically cut off by a sniper bullet. The bullet ripped right through her shoulder and she fell to the ground writhing in agony.

"I cannot allow you to escape 'miss' you are under arrest for assaulting an officer and for running away from the law, and if you no longer struggle from our grasp that is all we can charge you with", explained the British sheriff.

"Sweet shot cupcake right through the arm, that will leave her incapacitated for quite a while", Vi said with a smirk. A few moments after she spoke their victim's eyes started glowing a strong purple and then there was a huge gale of smoke of the same color. Both officers were sent into fits of coughing. After they had composed themelves they noticed that their prey wasn't as trapped as they had hoped. She was nowhere to be seen.

"God Damn it I thought we had her", Vi yelled.

"She was right there Damn it". After quite a few more vulgarities she finally started to calm down.

"It's not fair I… I mean we almost had her, we were so close", spoke Vi more softly.

"For God's sake now there are two crazy bitches on the loose and all I want to do is help keep this city safe, how are we gonna catch two of em". Vi sulked down a bit, her lip was twitching as if on the brink of tears. Two delicate arms stretched out to comfort her, joining around the small of her back. Vi looked up into her girlfriend's beautiful face and saw her pretty eyes looking down at her. She spoke up.

"Vi I understand that the situation seems pretty bad, but as long as we're around it is our duty to protect this city, no matter what we will eventually catch her", she spoke calmly.

"Though it is our job to protect the city, it is my job to make sure you're safe no matter what", spoke Caitlyn sincerely. Vi reached out to touch her cheek.

"You've always been my first priority as well Cait", she cooed. Caitlyn softly stroked the back of her head gently laying her head against her breast. They sat like that for a few minutes. Vi broke the silence a bit later on.

"Well its been a long day and i'm really tired so we should probably head back home", Vi stated contently.

"Agreed" spoke the Brit. Vi then proceeded to scoop Cait up and carried her all the way back to their place, Bridal Style.

Well I hope you folks enjoyed it, I know this chapter focused on Cait and Vi I promise future chapters will focus more on the characters I initially planned for. With that in will see you all in the next chapter. Peace.


	2. Sleep Awaits Those Who Work for it

Without further ado here is chapter 2, sorry to keep you guys waiting.

"Shit, this fucking hurts like a fucking bitch", Juri said under her breath.

Juri had been half running half limping around the city for a few minutes now when she finally came upon an abandoned warehouse. She walked up to take a closer look at the building to make sure it was safe, all she saw in there was old looking wooden crates.

" This place will have to do I fucking guess", Juri strongly stated ", Well here goes nothing".

She stretched her leg out a bit over her head and let loose a powerful kick that completely shattered the window. She jumped forward a few feet through the window, far enough to avoid the glass shards that remained on the floor. With certainty that anyone who would have failed her all the way out here was long gone she sat down to get to work on fabricating a cast for her gushing arm. The curtain on the wall had suddenly caught her eye and with that she yanked it off the window with her good arm. She used the adjustment string on the side of it to tie onto the bandage. She gave it one last good yank and she was satisfied with her work.

" That ought to do it", she spoke", it ain't going to clean but at least I can rest assured I'm not going to bleed out tonight. Now that that's over with I've gotta find a place to rest".

She started searching around the complex for a perfect location for her to hit the hay. She found a side room with a locked door; to her knowledge it was the only other compartment in the whole establishment. There was the tiny obstacle of the door being locked, but being the badass she was she busted the door in without breaking a sweat. She looked around and started sizing up what she had to work with here. It was a small dusty office with a manager's desk on one side of the room and some chairs around it. The rest of it was chock full of rusty old filing cabinets.

"Now the last thing on the agenda is to find something to sleep on, and how hard could that fucking be", she scoffed.

The next thirty or so minutes of her time were spent adventuring around the grounds of the building scouring for something tolerably soft, because concrete was not an ideal cushion. She started reading some of the text off of one of the crates.

"Contains bedding, ain't that Fucking ironic", she seethed as she jumped up and kicked the box off the pile and smashed it into the wall in one solid movement. She limped over and started inspecting the contents.

"Well that's a shit ton of blankets", she sighed and better about four of them over her one good shoulder. She splayed out her temporary nest and proceeded to lie down. She took one of the blankets and rolled it up into a pillow and placed it underneath her head. She breathed out a big long yawn and shut her eyes.

"Well Shadaloo ain't going to be pleased about this shit. I had one fucking mission to go off and kill the Mayor of this deadbeat cesspool and all was going well and fucking dandy until those sluts bad to arrive and fuck up my shit", she said whilst gritting her teeth", It was one simple fucking assassination and I almost came out unscathed, but those good for nothing goody-goody police fucks had to swoop in and try to cuff me. At least I got the job done if I lay low for about a week I could heal up enough to escape this hellhole".

She started to doze off when she suddenly heard a pair of boots against the cement floor. Based on the noise it seems like the noise was about 300 feet away from where she lie.

"NO NO NO THEIR ALREADY HERE", she loudly whispered.

The steps kept getting closer. She then heard the mystery suspect speak.

"Well, well Fishbones with Fathands and Hat Lady distracted like the whole day we got some super good destruction in today. We leveled the bank, the fire station and even the museum. They could not find us all day, isn't that just absolutely precious", the anonymous person said in a giddy tone", If it keeps up like this it will be kind of boring though, so tomorrow I'm going to initiate the fight instead of blowing shit up, where's the fun in all of this mass chaos if there isn't a challenge to it".

She then spoke in a puffed up boyish voice", Well maybe if you tried to find some more constructive to do with your free time you could fill the empty void with something other than obliteration".

Her tone changed back to her first one", HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. You are so funny".

She was now only about a few feet away from the doorway now.

" You know what who the fuck cares who this bimbo is I don't have any fucking reason to be afraid of just some crazy fuck", with that Juri got up to confront her company and their faces met each others.

"What the Fuck do you want", Juri spoke in a annoyed voice.

Well there goes chapter 2. I apologize if it was at all boring I just wanted to set up the plot for the confrontation. Sorry for the long delay I just forgot about it for a while due to schoolwork and such. Well I hope you enjoy.


End file.
